Crazy Science Hormones
by PeachieBaby05
Summary: Delphine as her hands full with an overly hormonal pregnant Cosima For Addixion as this was her idea, I only put it to words!


Delphine smiled and kissed Cosima's softly rounded belly. "Bonjour, mon bébé," she whispered adoringly. Cosima herself laughed and combed her fingers through the blonde locks at the nape of her lover's neck. She tugged playfully and pulled the other woman to her mouth. The brunette moaned as her tongue slid between Delphine's lips, swirling and dipping. She was just entering her fourth month of pregnancy and the hormones were kicking in really badly. It felt like there was a constant vibration in her panties and though they really tried, there seemed to be no end to her constant heat. Delphine moaned into the petite brunette's kiss, biting her lip and then sucking away the sting.

"Delphine," she panted, slightly. "We have time, please, touch me!" She pushed her wife down on their bed and climbed into her lap. She wrapped her arms and legs around the willowy frame and kissed her passionately, her nails digging just slightly into the small of her back. Her tongue slid easily into Delphine's mouth. Cosima began to slowly, desperately grind her aching, dripping wet pussy against her lover. She grunted in frustration. She grabbed Delphine's hand and pressed it against her slick folds. "Please!"

Delphine kissed Cosima back, hard, licking her way inside the smaller woman's mouth and ravaging her. She allowed Cosima to push her hand against her pussy and began to slowly rub her small, but very hard clit. "Oh, mon pauvre bebe, vous êtes tellement mouillé!" She whispered. "Vous êtes tellement mouillé pour moi!" She thrust inside the drenched walls of her lover's dripping pussy. "So wet for me, baby." Two fingers quickly became three as Cosima tightened and whimpered pleadingly.

"Pleaseeeee! Delphine! Fuck yeah…" Cosima was literally dripping into Delphine's hand. Since the second trimester had begun in Cosima's pregnancy, she was horny constantly. The rougher they touched each other, the hotter the brunette became. Biting and scratching had always been a small part of their love making, but the pregnancy was turning her wife into a Tasmanian devil of orgasm need. They made love for hours and Cosima just craved more, rocking on Delphine's hand and whispering filthy things in her ear. The scientist had always been able to achieve multiple orgasms, but this need since the pregnancy, had increased the need to come trifold. Delphine was beginning to become concerned that her wife would become raw, but no, Cosima was fine and for some reason she tasted even better now!

The phone chimed, breaking the spell that the couple was under, Delphine's eyes slowly came back into focus and she realized the time. "Merde! Cosima, I am so sorry, baby, but I am late! I have that meeting with Marian Bowles in 30 minutes!" Delphine pulled her fingers from the swollen walls of Cosima and gently rolled her wife on the bed. She eagerly lapped the taste of Cosima's arousal from her fingers and palm while winking at the pouting woman. "Mon Dieu, vous dégustez heavenly! I promise tonight baby, I will make it up to you!" She quickly washed her hands and brushed her teeth.

Cosima followed, her hands cradling their unborn baby. She leaned against the bathroom wall. "You know, this isn't fair. I can't help how horny your baby's hormones are making me!"

Delphine's eyes met her wife's in the mirror. "I know, mon Coeur, I am a scientist as well. I promise, I will make it up to you! I have so much to do today!" She kissed Cosima quickly and pulled on her sweater. "I did give you three orgasms just two hours ago! Remember, when you woke me up?"

Cosima sighed, dramatically. She did understand how much her wife had on her plate today. Her body was just out of control. The constant ache and wetness was nearly driving her crazy. Even her panties rubbing against her highly sensitive pussy lips and swollen clit was almost too much sensation. She rubbed a spot on her engorged belly. "What are you turning your momma into, my sweet? I can't keep attacking your maman this way. It's not right." Cosima chuckled and climbed her aroused body into a cool shower that she quickly turned to icy in an attempt to cool her body. It worked, for a short time.

Later, as she tried to work in the lab, the ache returned. She could feel the pressure in her pussy. She shifted in her chair, which until two minutes ago, had been a very comfortable seat. Now it was like sitting on a brick. She glanced at Delphine, who was concentrating on whatever was on the computer screen. The blonde was chewing on her lower lip and that just drove the brunette completely crazy. She could feel those teeth teasing across her skin. She flopped back, huffing in irritation.

Scott, ever diligent, looked up from the microscope. "You alright there, 324B21?" He had begun teasing her by only calling her by this tag number since they had broken Ethan Duncan's code and were able to completely heal Cosima and her sisters. This was how she had been able to become pregnant in the first place.

Cosima smiled at her friend. "Yes." She looked at Delphine who was watching her with narrowed eyes. "I just need to get up and walk around. Hey, Scotty? Will you run down to the cafeteria and grab me a bottle of ginger ale and a cup of ice?" She needed to get him to leave for a few minutes, so she could get a little relief.

"Of course!" Scott saved whatever he was working on, on his computer and hurried out the door.

Cosima stalked over to Delphine. She stood behind the blonde and began to nuzzle her wife's ear and lick it playfully. Delphine moaned softly, allowing her head to fall to the side. The pregnant woman took this as an invitation and began to kiss the pulse point on the edge of the blonde's collar bone. "Mmmm," she mumbled against the soft skin of the French woman.

"Cosima, amour, please," Delphine moaned. "I must complete this report, Marian is waiting for it."

Cosima stopped and made a face. "I am beginning to think you like Marian more than me. You say her name an awful lot!" She stood up and crossed her arms in front of her belly protectively.

Delphine looked crest fallen, she pulled her lover into her lap and covered her face in kisses. "Chérie, you and our baby are my entire world."

Cosima smiled that bright, joyful smile that was purely Cosima. She pressed her face into Delphine's throat and let her wife rock her for a few minutes. However, then the door chimed and Scott came in, caught sight of them and blushed. Cosima laughed, "Scott! It's been years, and you still get all red when you see us together. You're so cute!"

The guy just shook his head and smiled. He set the requested ginger ale and cup on Cosima's desk and laughed. "If you two need to be alone, all you have to do is say so!"

"What would be the fun in that?" Cosima snuggled her face in Delphine's neck, biting the tender skin there and growling playfully.

"Please, Scott, you cannot leave me alone with this Tasmanian devil! She will accost me the second you go from the room!" Delphine felt those sharp teeth and knew the petite woman was leaving a big love bite. Heat pooled between her thighs and she moaned aloud. Merde! She absolutely had to get this report finished! She caressed her wife's belly, separated her teeth from her neck, and gently set the brunette on her feet. "Cosima!"

The brunette flashed a wicked smile and shook her hips playfully. Both Scott and Delphine watched her appreciatively. Delphine forced her gaze back to the keyboard, silently cursing the way her body responded to the wild brunette. She was throbbing and wet now. The spot on her throat was aching nicely. She was certain there was a big claiming mark there. If not yet, soon.

At lunchtime Cosima waited impatiently for Delphine to return to the lab after delivering the report to Marian fucking Bowles. She didn't understand why Delphine hadn't just emailed it. She paced to the "chill zone" sofa and sat down. She unbuttoned her shirt and released her front hook bra. The air hit her heated horny flesh. Her nipples were stiff and since she was alone, she began to rub them roughly, hoping that the pressure would relieve some of the ache.

Delphine had needed to hand deliver the report because she was hoping that her heated body would calm. It failed. The second she walked back into the lab and saw her wife sprawled out with her hands pinching and pulling her rosy nipples, the desire boiled through her blood stream. Cosima's eyes caught and held the French beauty's own gaze.

Knowing her wife was watching her excited the pregnant woman even more. She twisted her nipples harder, panting and moaning as she felt the creams pooling inside her panties. She whimpered. "Delphine. Come fuck me. I need you so badly!"

The blonde stepped towards her writhing wife. She knelt beside Cosima. She wrapped her mouth around one pink and swollen nipple. She bit down and slowly pulled backwards letting it pull from her teeth. Cosima moaned desperately.

"Yes! God! Fuck yes!" the brunette lost control, she shoved her fingers inside her panties against her pussy. She scooped her spilling juices and brought the soaked digits to Delphine's waiting mouth. She pushed them against her lover's tongue, smiling as she felt the blonde suck every bit of cream from her. "Tasty?"

"Mon dieu! Yes!" Delphine bent down, planning to take the brunette back into her mouth. She slid her hand over her lover's soaked panties. She pressed deeper against her swollen folds, the thin silk, the only thing separating her from her woman's pussy. "Mine."

The phone rang. Cosima swore out loud angrily. "Ignore it!" she demanded as Delphine began to move toward it.

"Cosima, whoever it is will simply come to the door!" Delphine reminded her agitated wife.

Cosima rearranged her clothing, blushing as she remembered the numerous times they had been caught by DYAD or Topside staff in various states of undress. It was a running joke that you needed to give this lab at least five minutes after knocking before you entered. It was worse in the past week. Cosima's horniness was not a secret.

It was two hours later, Scott had left for the day and Delphine was finishing yet another report. Cosima was bent over the microscope, making brief notations on her own report. She saw her wife stretch and stand up. The French woman walked over to her pregnant love and wrapped her arms around her rounded belly.

"Mon bébé and ma cherie! What a lucky woman I am!" Her palms flattened against her lover's pregnant belly. "To think, I never considered that I would be married to a beautiful, brilliant and feisty woman who is giving me a perfect child."

Cosima turned to face her love. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. She lifted her lips to kiss her lover, sighing as the need gushed to her pussy again. Delphine lifted her up to sit on the edge of the stainless steel table. Her fingers grasped Cosima's skirt and pushed it out of the way. She reached inside her lover's panties and slid right inside of her pussy. Three fingers fucked Cosima roughly. The brunette squealed as a mini orgasm shook through her body. It wasn't even close to satisfying to the small body. She spread her thighs wider apart, grabbing her wife's shoulders.

Cosima jerked her body to the edge of the table and then she laid down. She pulled her knees to her chest, hooking her hands behind her knees to hold them against her body. "Fuck me, Delphine! Make me fucking come!"

Delphine grabbed the tights and panties and dropped them to the floor. She fell to her knees and buried her face into her lover. She caught the throbbing clit in her mouth and began to suck on it. Three fingers pressed deep as she sucked roughly on her wife's swollen little bump. The French beauty had come a long way since an angry and hurt Cosima had sneered "Yeah it showed!" Yes, now she was so much more skilled.

Cosima was losing control. The messy sound of her wetness rang in her ears as Delphine continued to tear her pussy up. She craved this. This rough fucking, this hot desire, Delphine's passion was all Cosima wanted. She wailed as her body released in another small orgasm. It wasn't enough! Her horny pussy screamed for more. Delphine knew her body. Her hand reached up and began to twist Cosima's aching nipple.

Delphine moaned as she felt the hot gush of fluid against her chin. She slammed her fingers deeper, knowing that her woman needed a little roughness to hit that high and to come hard. She twisted her wrist and her blunt nails scraped against Cosima's g-spot. She fucked her lover harder, her eyes closed in ecstasy. That heavenly taste was on her tongue as she continued to lick and suck the brunette's clit. She circled the tip along the head of Cosima's clit.

"Fucccccckkkkkkk!" Cosima screamed out into the silence of the room. She writhed on Delphine's fingers as she came hard this time. The blonde jerked her fingers free and pressed her open mouth to Cosima's exploding pussy and took every drop into her mouth. The cream spilled. Delphine lapped it up like a puppy. She moaned against her wife, lapping up and down her folds, cleaning her thoroughly. She moved up Cosima's body then, kissing her, slipping her soaked fingers to the brunette's mouth and licking both her fingers and Cosima's lips.

Cosima groaned and eagerly suckled her lover's fingers. She loved when Delphine would share their wetness with her. Often it would be a mix of their come. Delphine would fuck herself with Cosima's come before giving her slick digits into the petite woman's mouth. It was such a big turn on!

Delphine kissed Cosima's pregnant belly with a laugh. "Well done, mon bébé! You remained asleep so your maman could make momma feel better!"

Cosima, her need finally sated for the moment, smiled at the sight of her lover's blonde head against their baby. "I love you, Delphine."

"Ja 'taime, ma Cheri, until death do us part." Delphine glanced at the clock and swore. "Merde! I am suppose to be in a meeting in five minutes!" She kissed Cosima quickly and rushed to wash up.

Cosima sighed, her eyes falling on her cell phone. It's been over an hour since her wife had texted that she was finished with her meeting and had one last report to complete. She paced the lab in irritation. Her hormone level was back up. But her need was to fuck her wife, to taste Delphine's honey on her lips.

She grabbed her jacket and bag. She stomped down to her wife's office and stopped herself as she reached for the door. She forced herself to calm down first. Then she pushed into the room and stared at her exhausted wife. She was biting on her lower lip in concentration.

"I'm sorry, ma Cherie, I am almost finished." She barely glanced up as she furiously typed. "Three minutes. Five at the most." She vowed.

Cosima nodded. She sank into the chair across from Delphine's desk and tapped her fingers. She wanted to go home and fuck her wife. She stroked her small belly. The baby was settled. No flutters. She looked at the space under the French woman's desk. She wondered if she could fit comfortably in that space. She took off her sweater and sank to her knees. She crawled under the desk. She pulled off her lover's shoes and slid her hands up the smooth calves, pushing passed the knees and up the thighs. She could fucking smell her wife's arousal.

"Co-si-maaaaaa!" Delphine whined. "Stop, ma Cheri! I will be finished soon and we can go home."

But Cosima was done waiting to fuck her wife. She ripped the nylons from the French woman from the crotch and breathed deeply. She began to slowly stroke the slick folds of Delphine's pussy, seeking the small bit of flesh and stroking it.

"Type quickly, Dr. Cormier. Because I am not waiting much longer to eat this pussy."

"Baise!" Delphine recognized that tone. She quickly saved the file. Heat ripped through her body as Cosima stroked her clit over and over. "Merde, Cosima!"

Cosima, knowing her lover's voice, shifted and pulled her hand free. She crawled up the blonde's body, and licked her fingers, humming happily. She was finally getting her way. She wanted to eat her lover and nothing was going to keep her from that sweetness.

"On the desk, Delphine," the brunette growled. The blonde obeyed quickly inching her skirt up to her waist and settling on the top of her desk. Cosima pushed her wife's thighs apart. She smiled as her gaze drank in the French beauty's swollen and dripping pussy. "God, your pussy is so wet, my love!"

"Cosima! You have been teasing me and touching me all day! Of course I am wet, mon amour!" Delphine twisted her hips invitingly. "Please! Baise moi!"

"Such language in front of the baby, Delphine," she teased as she reached for her wife and sank her fingers deep inside Delphine. She found the blonde hot and wet. Her pussy walls clamped on the brunette's two fingers. Cosima smirked. Her eyes lifted and held the blonde's hazel gaze.

She kissed along Delphine's thigh. She bit the tender skin, sucking hard, marking the blonde with her teeth. She growled with desire. She lunged forward and began to suck on her wife's clit. She pulled her fingers from Delphine and used her hands to hold Delphine open. She was starving. She wanted to taste Delphine. She wanted to lick that blonde pussy and swallow everything her wife had to give and maybe just a little more.

Delphine tangled her hands in the smaller woman's dreads. She pressed the smaller woman deep within her pussy. Cosima's tongue licked up and down on the blonde's clit and then deep inside of her pussy. Her mouth watered as she drank from Delphine. Her hands pulled those puffy lips apart and flattened her tongue before licking just the tip of her wife's ruby red clit.

Delphine began to mutter nonsense words, always an indication of how close to coming she was. Cosima sucked hard on one pussy lip then the other. She scraped her teeth lightly against Delphine's clit making the blonde scream as she came. Cosima licked up the come as it spilled from her wife's pussy.

Delphine collapsed back on her desk, exhausted and drained. But the brunette wasn't done. She moved her body over the French beauty's body and lay beside her. She slipped her fingers inside of Delphine. She fucked her wife hard and deep, as the blonde moaned. Her fingers pushed until her fingers touched even the blonde's cervix. She didn't stop the hard thrusting.

Delphine's hazel eyes rolled back, her head lolled as she lost all control. She whimpered and sobbed slightly. She hadn't lied to Cosima after their first encounter. She often cried when the experience was overwhelming. And with her beloved Cosima it was very often overwhelming. She was so in love with her wife.

Cosima wanted the blonde to come. She knew it was close. She knew Delphine's body as well as her own. She pressed on Delphine's clit and continued to thrust deep and fast. No gentleness. She just wanted to fuck her wife. As she stroked on that over sensitive bud, she began to lick at her lover's throat. That was all it took.

Delphine came undone, her body shaking as she came, tears spilling out of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Cosima. She slammed her thighs shut and squeezed until the small brunette stopped her movements and pulled her small hand free. She grinned hugely as she kissed the taller woman.

Their bodies wrapped close together as Cosima held her shuddering wife. She kissed away the falling tears and rocked her. She whispered how much she loved her. Delphine sighed and moaned.

"Ja 'Taime, my beloved. I love you." Delphine hiccuped. Burying her face against Cosima's throat, Delphine was home.

Cosima's belly grumbled. And their Bebe chose that moment to flutter against its maman's side. Both women laughed. "Take me home, woman. You were an appetizer but your wife and child are hungry!"

Oh, mon pauvre bébé, vous êtes tellement mouillé! - Oh, my poor baby, you're so wet!

Vous êtes tellement mouillé pour moi! - You're so wet for me!

Mon Dieu, vous dégustez heavenly! - My god you taste heavenly!


End file.
